


Star Falls: False Hope Appendix

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls Appendices [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter-by-chapter, point-by-point informational appendix for the third Star Falls book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * It has been 4 months since the events of  _Increasing Danger_.



 

  * In addition to the planets he controlled at the end of the last story (Iotis, Ryloth, Tatooine, Rodia, Christophsis, Siskeen, Nelvaan, Lok, Orvax, Shimla, Llanic, Zhar, and Tywod), Darth Cipher now controls Lutune, Radnor, Herdesso, Mon Gazza, Ando, Ord Pardron, Iskalon, Socorro, Trigalis, Farstine, Enarc, Rintonne, Zolan, Rugosa, and Vergesso. The Battle of Geonosis stills rages, thought Cipher's armies have made significant progress. Parts of the fleet are also on the move towards Umgul and Naboo.



 

  * Mabel is now 14 years old.



 

  * Uncle Ford is good at shutting out feelings and not dealing with them. Mabel, fortunately, did not inherit this skill; she's better at concealing them and dealing with them silently.



 

  * Mabel's full name is Mabelline Starson (pronounced May-bull-line Star-sun) Pines.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0015.1A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 28th - Sunday, August 30th, 2015  
> Updated: Friday, September 18th, 2015  
> Version: 1.1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Mabel and Ford each have separate bedrooms, each flanking Governor Northwest's. They both have big windows.



 

  * It has been 4 days since the party.



 

  * Mabel was singing one of the songs she thought should've been played at the party last night; it's an oldie but a goodie.



 

  * Mabel and Ford normally eat breakfast, wake up Governor Northwest, guard him while he eats breakfast, stand outside his office as he does the day's work, guard him while he eats lunch and dinner, guard him until he sleeps, and then they have a bit of free time, normally spent on training.



 

  * Governor Northwest came into power almost 20 years ago, ruling the planet and slowly decreasing the power of everything else.



 

  * Nogero is an independent planet; it is not aligned with any of the players in the Clone Wars.



 

  * Darth Cipher's official title is Cipher, Emperor of the Ocular Empire and Lord of the Sith.



 

  * Cipher is a bit of a legend; his skills in combat are unparalleled.



 

  * Ford and Mabel normally wear communication buds in their ears to talk with each other and the rest of the security service.



 

  * Mabel, under Ford's tutelage, has become excellent in hand-to-hand combat.



 

  * Mabel is also relatively good at emergency field medicine.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0015.2A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, September 1st, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Mabel had grown accustomed to living on Nogero.



 

  * Mabel and Pacifica interact approximately once a month, and only by coincidence. Mabel's job is to protect Governor Northwest, not Pacifica.



 

  * Mabel absolutely does not have a crush on Pacifica.



 

  * Pacifica also absolutely does not have a crush on Mabel.



 

  * The actual terms of the deal was that Cipher would completely eliminate Preston's competition so he could completely rule the planet with an iron fist, and Preston would have Nogero join the Empire and be blindly loyal.



 

  * The  _Shard_ disappeared a week after Mabel and Ford got the job with Governor Northwest, about a month after they arrived.



 

  * Pacifica has only ever left the estate at most a dozen times, and all of them were with her parents going to some social event.



 

  * Ford is not nearly as convincable as Mabel.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0015.3A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, September 3rd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Ford tends to sleep lightly and always be on guard.



 

  * Ford is just playing with Mabel.



 

  * Pacifica did not sleep at all.



 

  * Mabel  _certainly_ wasn't getting flustered at the thought of Pacifica's bra. Absolutely not. She does not have a crush on Pacifica.



 

  * Ford and Pacifica were simply knocked out by ninja-like tactics. Mabel was shot with a tranquilizer dart.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0015.4A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, September 3rd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Tad Strange is known for his unnerving matter; this is why he's the chief interrogator.



 

  * Tad is genuinely just being friendly.



 

  * Mabel didn't mean to mind trick Wendy.



 

  * There was no way Ford could've won the fight.



 

  * Ford and Mabel don't normally lock their racks, but they knew the ship would be sitting there for a while, and didn't want their things stolen.



 

  * Mabel has a 2D picture of her and her parents, taken when she was 5 years old.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0015.5A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, September 5th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Deconstructing and reverse engineering the  _Glass Shard_  has been Soos' pet project.



 

  * Preston Northwest was willing to (and partially had) cut out Pacifica from his master plan.



 

  * Cipher faked evidence that proved Preston Northwest was siding with the Republic.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0015.6A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, September 7th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Wendy's plan was a plan to invade the capital city and depose Governor Northwest and the current government.



 

  * Mabel wasn't thinking about nothing.



 

  * Pacifica is sad and angry, and Mabel did little to help.



 

  * The third man was Tyler Cutebicker, one of Wendy's contacts in the government.



 

  * The man running in was one of the perimeter guards, and he was out of breath.



 

  * Cipher's troops are Commander Power, Lieutenant Trigger, Sergeant Blubs, and Dur.



 

  * The rear wall was blown in.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 7  
> Work Code: THB0015.7A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, September 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * The  _Lumberjack_ is the Rebellion's primary transport. It's rarely used.



 

  * Tambry, Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Tyler died.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 8  
> Work Code: THB0015.8A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, September 13th - Tuesday, September 15th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * The  _Shard_ has three ball turrets: two flanking the bridge and one on the back. It also has anti-personnel turrets beside the door, and two big guns under the bridge controlled by the bridge.



 

  * The convoy was attacked by V-19 Torrent starfighters. 



 

  * There are 6 switches above the turrets: one to release or clench the clamps to attach the turret to the ship so it doesn't move during travel, one to charge the turrets, one to keep the turret on the same plane as the ship, one to toggle automatic or semi-automatic fire, one to toggle target lock-on, and an emergency one to release the turret from the ship.



 

  * The battle lasted for approximately an hour.



 

  * Neither ship took any damage.



 

  * Grenda's explosives never came into play; the squad disabled them.



 

  * The Nogero Rebellion was incited by a broadcast Wendy made and the outrage over the government changes.



 

  * Everyone from Nogero lost everything, obviously.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 9  
> Work Code: THB0015.9A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, September 15th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

  * Ford, Wendy, Mabel, Soos, Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, and one other miscellaneous person is on the  _Shard_.



 

  * Ford counts Mabel as an adult when it comes to decisions, as she's the only one on the ship with him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix, Chapter 10  
> Work Code: THB0015.10A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, September 15th - Wednesday, September 16th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope Appendix  
> Work Code: THB0015A  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 28th - Wednesday, September 16th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
